Just What I Need
by braided arm pit hair
Summary: Hermione goes to the Weasley's for her birthday. For some reason, she's late. That reason ends her up in a relationship with the least expected person. It's a really twisted story, i haven't figured out the pairings. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

You're Just What I Need

CHAPTER 1-- STRANGER IN THE ROAD

HERMIONE'S POV

Hermione Granger. Goody two-shoe bookworm. That's what everyone knows me by. I'm a very simple girl that gets perfect grades and obeys her parents all the time. Well I'm 17 now, and I say it's about time for a change in my boring life.

**"Morning." I say as I walk in the kitchen and pick up a chocolate chip muffin. **

**"Morning dear. Going to Ginny's house today?" Mum asked. **

**"Uh huh." I replied. Today was my birthday, and Ginny said she got me a really good present. I've been looking forward to this all month and I don't need ANYTHING messing up my special day. **

**"I've got to go now." I said. I only ate a chocolate chip out of my muffin then set it down. My mother opened her mouth to tell me to finish my muffin, but I already upstairs changing out of my pajamas. I pulled out a dark red spaghetti strap tank top and navy blue flares and quickly changed into them. **

**"Bye Mum. Bye Dad." I yell as I rush out the door with my keys. If they saw my outfit, then they would start lecturing me. And I didn't need anything of the sort today. **

**So I started driving and turned on the radio. I drove for about 15 minutes then turned on a dirt road. I saw about 1/2 mile in front of me an animal lying in the middle of the road. **

**"Eww. Road kill." I said. 30 seconds later, I press down on the brakes to stop the car. I started walking over to it, and then realized that it wasn't an animal at all. It was a person. In fact it was...**

**NORMAL POV**

"**Where is she? She's late for her own birthday party." Harry said impatiently.**

"**I don't know. Maybe she slept in." Ron replied. **

"**Hello! Hermione Granger does not sleep in. Especially on special occasions like this. She's been looking forward to this for a long time. I wouldn't be surprised if she was here 2 hours early and asked to help prepare everything." Ginny said. **

"**Then what happened? Why is she late?" Ron asked. **

"**Let's just wait till she gets here." Mrs. Weasley said. "Be patient." **

**NORMAL POV **

**Hermione's eyes widened. What was he doing here? How did all this happen to him? Questions ran through Hermione's brain as she studied the face of the man lying on the road. **

**Hermione slightly shook the man to wake him. He slowly opened his eyes. **

**"Granger?" He whispered and then blacked out again. **

** Ok, there's the first chapter. Who is the stranger in the road? Remember to review!!!**


	2. Stranger In The Road

**NORMAL POV**

"**Ok! Now I'm really worried! Where the bloody hell is she?" Ron said. **

"**Ron, watch you're language!" Molly said sternly. **

**Ron rolled his eyes, but Molly noticed and hit him hard on the arm. **

"**This is bad. I mean, if Hermione Anne Granger is late, then something happened. We should call her parents." Ginny suggested.**

"**Good idea." Harry said and picked up the telephone receiver. He quickly dialed the numbers and waited for someone to pick up. "Mr. Granger? Yeah, this is Harry. I was wondering, is Hermione there? (PAUSE) She isn't? She already left? No she isn't here, we've been waiting for 20 minutes. Yeah, we'll let you know when she gets here. Ok, bye." Harry set the receiver back down and faced the others. He saw all the worried expressions on their faces. **

"**Don't worry, she'll get here."**

**"Hey! Wake up!" Hermione said, trying to keep him conscious. **

**Hermione shook him lightly and checked his pulse. "Oh, god. Wake up!" **

**He began to stir slightly. "Wake up!" She repeated. **

**He slowly reopened his eyes. "Granger." He repeated in a slightly audible whisper. **

**"Yes? Don't worry! I'm going to get you some help." **

**Before he could ask where he was going, he slipped back into unconsciousness. **

**Hermione gasped inward sharply. She lifted him up from under his arms and dragged him toward the car. She pushed him on a seat, panting hard. Closing the door, she ran over to the wheel and drove fast. **

**Ron was biting his bottom lip as Harry was twirling his thumbs. **

**"Ahh! I see her car!" **

**Everyone turned to Ginny, who was jumping excitedly as she pointed to Hermione's car. **

**Soon, Harry and Ron and Ginny were all running out the door. **

**Hermione got out of the car. Instead of going up and greeting all her 3 worried friends, she ran to the passenger seat door and opened it. **

**Ron, Harry, and Ginny all stopped as Hermione pulled out a brown haired boy...who went by the name Blaise Zambini. **

**Haha...sorry that's so short...but I think that's a good ending...a cliffhanger. I promise the next one will be longer...because all u reviewers were good...lol. **


End file.
